


Gods & Monsters

by SeeleGenesis



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Kidnapping, Lolita complex, Multi, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Tragic Romance, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeleGenesis/pseuds/SeeleGenesis
Summary: A story about love, lust, obsession, destruction, greed and suffering of Jill Valentine and Albert Wesker.





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the need to post these notices previously due to the nature of the content of this fanfic to avoid annoyances for the readers and the author of the story.
> 
> * This fanfic is an ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, if you do not like fanfics that do not follow the original canon, leave this fanfic. 
> 
> * This story is mature and with extremely explicit content involving innuendoes of incest, sexual violence and coercion, underage characters in sexual contexts, abusive relationships, and other adult content. If you feel uncomfortable with this type of content, or the reading may trigger triggers to you, I suggest you kindly leave this fanfic.*
> 
> * I personally will not mind if you think "This character would never act like this". The characters will act at odds with their original personality at various times. You are warned.
> 
> Initially this fanfic would explore Jill Valentine's jail, focusing on the involvement she would have with her captor and foe, Albert Wesker. However, we are already saturated with fanfics of this type. Everything has already been explored and approached between Jill and Wesker, maybe that's why new fanfics focused on WeskerxJill is becoming increasingly rare. So I decided to create another context where I could insert the characters, a different context that for years it was just in my imagination and finally I can write about it.

_"Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering"_

Paulo Coelho

* * *

_Flowers. Dew. Butterflies. Golden lights. Aroma earthy. Majestic moose and dancing fireflies._

_In this spectral landscape of fairy tales, my sweet Valentine, I saw her. Her eyes, her beautiful cerulean eyes, still brought those glittering sweet childhood innocence, even though still shadowed by the diabolical malice of a teenager her age._

_The five thousand four hundred and twelve days of his name were celebrated. You laughed and whispered hand in hand with other girls. The way kids like to do._

_Her white, immaculate dress trembled, rippled, and whirled with her sometimes delicate and sometimes fluttering movements. His two-year-old childish mannerisms gave way to a more balanced and elegant posture.You did not sway your adoring little feet when you sat down, no quietly humming to yourself during meals or looking for your father's lap._

_You were fifteen. He delighted in the golden years of his youth. Jewels, songs, silks, lollipops, lipstick and lust._

_Where are you Jill? Walking in the clouds or chained in a Dante's hell for their sordid sins?_

_Is there still room in your broken heart to forgive me? Am I still your monster of children's stories that usurped his sweet life, profaned his purity and raped his body?_

_Albert Wesker_


End file.
